Complexes
by Gol D. Nicole
Summary: This short story is about, Levi Rivaille- being the strongest among the legion, has complicated emotions towards the strongest female scouting legion, Mikasa Ackerman. Little they know, everything is just seemed so complicated that they needed silence to decide and be sure of what they really feel. While, Hanji Zoe has something going on with herself. Can they handle the complexes?


After defeating Annie- the female titan, the scouting legion returned home safely but some of their men was wiped out. Only the potent ones had survived. But after the tiring fighting, they thought that they need to have a break and enjoy the little time they have.

"Oi...Mikasa." Levi Heichou- the strongest among the legion, called out to Mikasa who's just sitting on the corner of the bar, staring blankly on the dark night sky. She's aware that Heichou is calling her but she chose to pretend that she didn't heard anything for she knows, Heichou will just make fun of her because he's madly- drunk.

"Mikasaaaa~" Levi whined while walking towards the lady sitting completely ignoring his intimidating aura. Levi handed Mikasa a bottle of beer and beckoned her to drink it. Even though he's drunk, he's still aware that he is the Heichou, the strongest among the people inside the bar, so he uses his authority to Mikasa. "Drink it."

Mikasa stared expressionless into his eyes while Levi stared at her intently, but Mikasa, turned her head and stared back again outside the window. This gained an enormous laugh from the legion and other people inside the bar.

"Hahaha! Deserves you right Heichou!" Jean shouted as he took another round of beer beside Hanji who's completely lost in feasting the food on the table.

"Hey, you should stop laughing. Can't you see Heichou's black aura?" Armin whispered beside Eren while Eren just shrugged his shoulders and continued laughing.

Levi turned around and glared at them. The laughter suddenly halts. "I, the Captain of this Legion, declare war to anyone who opposes to my decisions!"

*cricket* *cricket* *cricket*

"I, Mikasa Ackerman, declare that Heichou should go back to sleep because he's talking nonsense." Mikasa hand-chopped Levi's head and made him fall down to the ground. "You worked hard Heichou. Oyasumi." She dragged Levi by holding onto his collar and went upstairs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's Mikasa for you!" Eren throw a fist in the air and laugh together with the legion.

"I didn't expect her to do that though." Armin said while laughing his ass off.

"Well, let's leave them for, TONIGHT." Eric- chief of the legion suddenly said while forming an evil smirk on the side of his lips.

Mikasa threw Levi on the bed. She heaved a heavy sigh before turning back, but when she was about to step outside, Levi suddenly pulled her by wrist that made her flopped on the bed where Heichou is lying down.

"Ugh. Heichou?" Mikasa didn't panic; instead she peeked through the strands of her hair that are covering her face to see Levi's face clearly.

"Mikasa." Levi whispered. It's too late for Mikasa to realize that Levi is locking her with his tight hug. "Hey, don't squeeze me Heichou." Mikasa said while struggling to let go of Heichou's hug.

"Heichou? What are you doing?" Mikasa asked with calmness on her tone.

"Don't move."

"Heichou..." Mikasa comprehends easily and just gave up on struggling for she knows, she cannot let go of Levi's tight embrace.

The room is filled with silence; Mikasa is staring on the ceiling without moving. She can completely feel Levi's hot breath and warm body. She feels like she's been crushing by his diminutive yet strong body. The room is illuminated by the moon passing through the small square window.

"Heichou I need to-" Mikasa was about to get up but Levi pulled her waist and pinned her down the bed, making him lying on top of her. "HEICHOU-"

"Just call me Levi when we're here alone, together." Levi whispered making Mikasa shivered in his hot breath. Mikasa bit her lower lip and think of many ways how to free herself.

"Wh...what do you want Hei- Levi?"

"Nothing."

Mikasa tried to kick Levi between his thighs but he tightened his grasp on his wrist made her cry in pain.

"I like that sound Mikasa."

Mikasa's eyes widened as she heard that from Levi. Bewildered Mikasa, she didn't noticed that tears are rushing from her eyes while looking on Levi's expressionless eyes. All the moments that they've shared to each other came back on Mikasa's senses, all she remembers are working with him, and she can't remember anything romantic between them. So she was completely lost on Levi's questionable acts towards her.

"You always thought of Eren. The first time I heard your name from the report I didn't know that a woman exist like you." Levi said while staring intently at her.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked with fright on her voice.

"There's still people like you who is selfless. You only think of Eren's life. You always wish to be with him to protect him. I didn't know that a woman will do that for the sake of a man- a titan."

"He's the family left to me, so I really have to protect him."

"But he's a titan."

"But he's my family."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Levi heaved a deep sigh, retiring his shoulders and sat up beside Mikasa.

"I... admire that selflessness of yours. That's why I really wanted to see you in personal; Even if it means to break down my calmness." Mikasa sat up slowly and stared on Levi questioningly.

"What do you...mean?"

"What I'm saying is that... you're admirable. You are a woman to me."

Mikasa suddenly felt her heart beats in abnormal rate. She clenched on her chest and stared on the ground.

"I... " The cold air slapped on their faces. Silence and anticipation is covering the room. No one is making a sound. The curtain from the small square window suddenly swayed until it reached their faces. But little too late, Levi suddenly noticed that Mikasa was nowhere to be found on the bed and even inside the small room. He roamed his eyes for a while until he gave up for he knows to himself that Mikasa won't feel the same way unto him. He slumped down his shoulders and covered his face with his arms and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Mikasa's head suddenly felt light and empty when Levi said those words to her. She can't even fathom the situation she's been into. While she was nervously lying on the bed where Heichou is on top of her, the curtain suddenly covered their faces, and by that time, Mikasa found a chance to escape from the unfathomable situation. With her swift move and the drunk Levi, she's very sure that he can't take her again. She ran down the stairs saw the legion is still merrily having fun. So as if nothing happened, she went to the bar and ordered a beer. Little she knows, Hanji saw her- Hanji saw her and Levi inside that room.

Cold morning engulfed the small hotel bar. The heavy drinkers scouting legion soundly sleeping on their rooms. Except for, Levi- he woke up early because he's the first one who fell asleep last night. He went straight downstairs and looked for hot chocolate to ease his headache. But, the fridge was only beer, juice and milk. He heaved a sigh and just sat across the bar. Unsure of what to do, he stared on the wall clock. Suddenly, a puppet appeared in front of his face. He was taken aback but upon realizing the voice, who greeted him 'good morning', he removed the puppet from the hand and Hanji sat up and smiled.

"You got me, eh?"

"How can't I? Your voice is annoying. And that…. Stinky puppet of yours-"

"How dare you call my puppet stinky?" She sniffed on it and she feigns to vomit. Levi smiled a little and Hanji laughed.

"Yes, like that! You've been frowning since… last night." Hanji went to the counter and pulled a drawer.

"I am? I was not. "

"Yes you are. If I wasn't just busy eating I would think that you're actually, crying." She said as she mixed the coffee and hot water then gave it to Levi.

"Uh. Thanks." Levi hesitated to drink while staring on Hanji. _She seems to know something. _

"Is it, delicious?"

"Hmm.." he pursed his lips and nod to Hanji.

"So… uhh last night-" she was suddenly cut midair when Levi tapped her shoulders.

"Just pretend you didn't see anything. Alright?" he was about to sat up when Hanji ran in front of him.

"No. I will not pretend anymore."

Levi stared at her questioningly. Hanji stared intently while biting her lips. Levi is not stupid to not read the atmosphere, he noticed Hanji's eyes was about to pour a barrelful of tears. So he cupped her cheeks and said, "I don't want you to cry on me. For God's sake Hanji, you're the strongest female here."

"You don mon dot (You don't mean that.)"

"Yes I mean it."

Hanji removed Levi's warm hands and stared intently on his eyes.

"No you don't. Because everyone here knows that I am not the strongest. I am the smartest, yes. But I am not the strongest here. Don't lie just to make me feel flattered."

"I don't know what you're thinking right now but, I don't have the time to deal with your whirlwind emotions. Excuse me." He pushed her aside and went outside.

Hanji was left dumbfounded. That is the first time that Levi said those things to her. Ever since she joined the Legion, she was already there to assist Levi, she is the most reliable person in the legion and she is the most fun to be with. So she felt like Levi was prohibiting her to vent out her emotions. She just wanted to say that, she will always be by his side and she won't leave him no matter what. May it be problems in tactics, schedules, food or cleanliness and even heart problems, she's always ready to attend those and solve each.

Levi felt as if the hot coffee that Hanji made for him washed his face. He felt really rushed and uneasy. He knows everything about Hanji's feelings towards him. He just doesn't want to hurt her feelings because he knows to himself; he can't accept those 'whirlwind emotions' that he's saying.

As he was slowly walking on the vast land, he saw Mikasa sitting on the enormous rock and staring on the foggy air. He stopped walking and cleared his throat. But before he even say a word, Mikasa greeted him.

"Good Morning, Heichou." She said in a calm sweet voice.

Silence again, engulfed them. But the silence is somewhat comfortable for the both of them. They love the sound of the dancing trees, whispering winds and communicating eyes. Somehow, the silence has been their counted moments together.

"About… last night… I-"

"You're right." Mikasa said as she was staring intently on his eyes.

Levi stared questioningly but, with utter annoyance. _What did I say? I'm the one who's at fault here._

"Because of my selflessness it makes me look weak." She said in a weak voice.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Levi shouted.

"Yes it is. Right after you said those words… right after you pinned me down last night… I wouldn't realize something great inside of me." She slowly walked towards Levi.

"I was a coward to face my real struggle." She continued.

"I know Eren is your only family. I'm sorry if I forced you to accept my feelings." Levi said in apologetic tone.

"No, this is not about Eren anymore. This is about me and my feelings…for you." She halts from walking and she is now one step closer to Levi. He blinked his eyes twice and studied Mikasa's face. He thought that maybe this is one of her prank or a revenge for what he did last night.

"Look… I really am sorry-"

The hands of the clock stopped moving, it stopped ticking. As if a movie, everything went in slow motion. Every millisecond that Levi is experiencing is very important, every millisecond shouldn't be missed. The fog turns into a clear and warm air. The sunlight rose up and the trees started to dance synchronized and gracefully. The vast land, turned into oblivion.

The anticipation is over. The both of them wanting to touch each other without hesitating happened. As Mikasa's lips touched Levi's, they swayed together with the trees. The rhythm of their long awaited kiss danced more gracefully than any other.

Finally, Levi can stare on her eyes with full of clear emotion and burning passion. Mikasa did take away his manliness, so to take it back; he cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead down to her eyes, to her nose and finally, her lips. As his lips touched Mikasa's, his head was filled with clouds and clear blue sky. Her lips were as soft as a cherry. Levi begs for more but, he respects the woman she looks up to, the woman who freed his caged heart, the woman who slowly touched his fragile heart and the woman who loves him back.

"I looked weak, because you said those brave things to me but me? I just ran and tried to avoid my true feelings for you. You're the man who captured my empty soul. I thought my life will be meaningless if Eren is not around, but you prove it wrong." Mikasa said while tears started to stream down her pinkish cheeks.

"You're the one who filled me. You gave me another reason to live. Even with those cold eyes and stoic personality, you showed me what a person should be."

Levi wiped her cheeks and stared intently on her eyes.

"Don't make me cry with you. You don't need to explain who I am to you. I just wanted to feel your sincerity and love. And I will make you feel that every single day of your life."

"Till death do-"

"No… I won't die, and so are you. We are the strongest here right? So, rest assured. We won't die."

"Unless….. You want to go to heaven with me?" Levi winked and they ran back inside the hotel bar together while clasping their hand so tight while giggling like a 5-years old children.

On the second floor of the hotel bar, Hanji saw everything again. She felt as if her heart stopped from beating and it felt like someone is hammering her head. She sat on the soft couch and stared on the ceiling, as she remembered everything on that night where her regrettable days started.

"_Is there a chance that… you and I-" Levi was cut in midair when Hanji placed her hand on his face._

"_Levi, there's no .I. You get it?" she answered as she marched inside her room. _

"_But… if you could just give me a chance, I'll show you that I can be a great man for a woman like you." _

"_Go away! You're drunk! Pissed off." She slammed the door and left Levi dumbfounded. _

_On the next morning, Hanji woke up early and went straight to the kitchen to drink cold water. Suddenly, she saw Levi across the room, fixing his gears. _

"_Hey!" she called out but Levi suddenly turned cold, it seems like he turned into an ice man. He stared back and went back again to his gears. _

_When Hanji met his eyes, she was surprised because his eyes became lifeless. She scurried beside him and checked his forehead and pulse. _

"_Are you sick?!" but she didn't expected what happened next. _

_Levi twisted her wrist and pushed her. "Excuse me; don't touch me with those… filthy hands of yours. Pissed off." Then he marched outside with his gears. _

Ever since that day, she promised to herself that she will make up everything to him. She followed all his rules even if it means of hygiene. Her happiness seemed to be sucked out by Levi's cold aura. She was really affected. And when she realized that she just let go a strong and honest man, her world turned upside down.

"I stole everything from him and I let another woman to bring back those smiles. That should be me." She let out the tears from her threatening eyes and started to cry.


End file.
